


Always So Grateful For His Attention

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: "There was something beautiful in watching a predator on the prowl, looking for their next prey.George Washington was not commonly considered a beautiful man - brilliant, intimidating, powerful, and intelligent were words most often used in his description. However, in this particular scenario, George Washington was a predator stalking his prey, and that dangerous beauty was most certainly present."





	

There was something beautiful in watching a predator on the prowl, looking for their next prey.

George Washington was not commonly considered a beautiful man - brilliant, intimidating, powerful, and intelligent were words most often used in his description. However, in this particular scenario, George Washington was a predator stalking his prey, and that dangerous beauty was most certainly present. 

He was the Commander of the Continental Army, and as such was awarded the option of any woman as his dance partner. It was unfortunate that the dear general did not desire a woman, Rather, he was entertaining his options to be found among the less fair of the sexes. 

Many a night the beautiful Marquis had been the one to warm his bed and his blood, and on this night the image ignited no less desire than usual. His advances would most certainly be welcomed by the Frenchman, of that he was certain. It was evident in the way Lafayette’s eyes kept drifting to catch his before looking away ever-so-quickly. He was so young, and so beautiful, and always so grateful for the General’s attention. 

Benjamin was no less viable an option. His dearest head of intelligence, always standing tall, pride and worry equally hidden behind his shining eyes. If the Marquis was beautiful, Benjamin was exquisite. His face had to have been carved from the hands of the great sculptors of the classical era, for there was no other explanation. A man was so likely to go to such lengths for a pretty face, and George Washington was no exception. His decision for the night would have been made if Ben had so much as pouted his lips in his commander’s direction, but Benjamin did no such thing.

No, tonight his focus was to be laid upon Colonel Hamilton. George Washington had met a great many men in his lifetime, but Hamilton occupied his thoughts in a way so few had. There was no denying the looks the boy had been blessed with, found in his almost feminine face and frame, no the boy was a sight, and he knew it. He wore that knowledge like armor, and god help the man he decided to turn it against. 

But Hamilton’s face had not appeared in his late night fantasies until much further into their acquaintance. It was his mind that truly interested the General so, a boy with such intelligence, hidden within a young man eager to please, and hesitant to share his past. The appointment as aide-de-camp had been based on the young man’s skill, despite the Marquis’ whisperings showing his disbelief at that notion once Hamilton had introduced himself.

It hadn’t taken long for his thoughts to wander, and it hadn’t taken much time after that for Hamilton to realize where the Commander’s eyes wandered whenever he was present. The boy caught on to too much for his own good, but it had ultimately worked in Washington’s favor. He had been working at his desk, agonizing over the various questions he had the responsibility of answering. The position of Commander was almost overwhelming at times, and Washington had to struggle not to sink in too deep.

Hamilton had been with him, finishing up whatever tasks he had been assigned earlier in the day. Washington had been too focused on the words in front of him to notice Hamilton walking behind him, but he was not too absorbed as to ignore to hands that settled on his shoulders, nor could he not notice as they slid down until Hamilton’s delicate hands were flat on his chest.

His back had stiffened immediately, all to aware of the boy’s presence behind him. No words were spoken, with only the sounds of their breaths filling the air. Surely, it had to be most time spent with Hamilton with no words being uttered. Washington didn’t expect the silence to last long, and he was proven correct in that regard. 

Washington took in a deep breath, and pressed his hands hard into his thighs, where they were resting, before speaking up, “Colonel Hamilton, what do you possibly mean to achieve with these actions?”

He had expected the hands to leave their current position, and return to their owner’s sides. That is not what happened, instead they became even more insistent. Washington felt the hot breath by his ear before he heard Hamilton’s words, “Why, my dearest General, I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been a little tense. I’m aware that the Marquis’ recent absence from the camp certainly hasn’t assisted you in this regard, and I’m also aware of the whisperings the two of you have shared involving certain traits you believe I might possess. I assure you that many of your assumptions were correct, and I am more than willing to prove that to you. If I am stepping out of line, I understand, and will leave immediately. However, if you desire for me to remain, know that I am yours for the taking, should you be so obliged.”

Lafayette’s own seduction had been much more straightforward, and Ben's much more silent, but Washington supposed he couldn’t have expected anything else from Hamilton. He might have almost be offended by the liberties taken, had he not been so aroused by the promises hinted at in Hamilton’s words.

Hamilton, his Alexander, had been so very beautiful for him that night - spread out under him, perched on his desk. He was unafraid of going after what he wanted, but he wanted nothing more than to please Washington, and that lit a fire deep within the General. Clothing was stripped from his body layer by layer, revealing inches of the pale skin covering toned muscles. Simple skin on skin contact had been enough for the most delicious of noises to start leaving the boy’s lips, and that gave Washington the sort of power rush that was both familiar and completely new.

He’d had vocal partners in the past, but none were to compare to Hamilton. Even when the boy was completely wrecked and begging for release, he had the audacity to demand for more, harder, faster. If Washington had asked him for silence, he was positive that Alexander would have tried his best to fulfill that task, but Washington didn’t want silence. 

The boy spent himself with nary a touch to his aching cock, and had simply moved from his back on the desk to his knees in front of Washington, painting the prettiest of pictures. He looked even prettier when his face was covered, after the General had staked his claim in the most primal of ways.

The very next morning Hamilton had reported to this post as if nothing had happened, and then repeated the performance twice in the following week. The Marquis had returned to the camp shortly after, and Ben was also available at more frequent intervals. The next months were spent busy with organizing the soldiers and movements of the army, that Washington simply did not have the time to think back to those moments and seek out his aide for such purposes.

But now that no longer applied. This ball was an opportunity for his soldiers, and himself, to find some sort of joy among the hell that was warfare. There were political connections to be made and favors to be traded, of course, but Washington liked to put those to the back of his mind in the face of his officers’ laughter as they talked over champagne and twirled their partners across the floor. 

Alexander looked particularly stunning this night, and Washington allowed himself to simply observe. It was not too long before the Marquis joined his side and saw where his gaze drifted, “Ah, yes, our dear Colonel looks particular delectable this evening, doesn’t he, my General?”

Washington could only find himself nodding in agreement, “Why, that he does. I hope you wouldn’t be too terribly offended if I were to ask him to take your place tonight. I simply find myself wanting, as I’m sure you understand.”

Lafayette simply pressed closer to the Commander’s side, and started in a much lower voice, “I could hardly be offended, sir, when I find myself wishing to join in on the festivities, if such a thing were to be permissible.”

The image the Marquis was pressing into Washington’s brain was almost enough for him to break the stoic expression he worked so hard to maintain, for it was a desire he had thought of for himself many a time, but had hardly thought of as realistic. His individual actions could be explained away much more easily than those taken by a group.

Washington lowered his own voice, for this was not a conversation meant to be overheard, “Why, Lafayette, I admit to being surprised by you, but only in the best of ways. You know that your company is always welcome, and judging by the looks Alexander has thrown your way, I don’t believe he would disagree. Now, do you happen to know what our dear Ben’s opinions would be on such a matter?”

It was lucky that any action Lafayette took that might be interpreted as being inappropriate could be explained away by his country of origin, for the lack of distance between the two men was far from proper. The Marquis’ quiet gasp in his ear only served to further ignite the flames burning low in his belly, for it was a sound typically heard on only the most intimate of occasions. The words that followed it certainly didn’t help matters, “Why, General, I do believe he’d feel most left out if we didn’t include him, don’t you agree? 

Washington most certainly did agree, and it took very little time for him and his Marquis to direct his boys to his quarters for the night, once the ball was over. It was a bizarre joy that filled him at the sight of the spark that lit within Hamilton’s violet eyes at the request.

Quiet conversations shared between men of importance always did seem to drag on much longer than need be, and knowing what awaited him once he turned in for the night, that effect was only magnified. 

He was perfectly aware that his boys and the rest of the officers had slowly been clearing the ballroom, and his body was rigid with anticipation for what was to come. A part of him had been expecting to walk into an empty room, and have the three men trickle in one at a time, with each entrance leading to an odd sort of introduction. 

But Washington was grateful that he had been proven wrong when he was greeted with the sight of the three nude and tangled all-together atop his bed. They hadn’t noticed his arrival, and while there was a part of him bothered, he was all too entranced with their performance. Benjamin was lying on his back, an endless trail of incoherent moans and mutterings leaving his mouth as both Alexander and Lafayette worked their mouths and hands all along his body. 

It quickly became apparent that neither of the men were touching where Washington was sure that Ben was aching, and were rather teasing him in the most tortuous of ways.

Such a large part of him wanted them to cease what they were doing immediately so as to allow him the opportunity to touch and wring the most beautiful of sounds out of all three of them, but the rest of him was content with watching the show that was taking place.

The General’s presence didn’t go unnoticed for long, and Lafayette motioned him to come closer with a graceful gesture of his finger. Benjamin and Alexander didn’t seem to realize he was there, but Washington could hardly blame them, for Hamilton placed intense focus on any task he took upon himself, and he was wickedly talented with his tongue. 

He took it upon himself to start to remove his uniform and the rest of his clothing, placing everything over a chair so as to prevent it from wrinkling. When Washington looked up from removing his stockings, he found three hungry gazes looking into what felt like his very soul. 

When he finally did finish undressed, and moved to join the three, he was hard and aching, and filled with the desire to touch and be touched simultaneously. He longed for the feeling of flesh on flesh, and awaited the litany of sounds escaping their lips as a result of his own actions. He awaited to see the flush that had already risen on Hamilton’s cheeks fully bloom as he neared his peak. And the wait was over the moment he slid his hand up the smooth inside of Benjamin’s thigh.

He was greeted with the most delightful of sounds, and they only grew with volume as his hand continued it’s trail up over Benjamin’s hip bones, brushing the side of his ribcage, flicking a nipple and stroking his neck before finally resting his hand in his boy’s hair and pulling. Benjamin’s eyes instantly squeezed shut, and Alexander being working the exposed neck with his mouth while Lafayette’s hands went to the General’s shoulders. 

They were so many ways the night could go, millions of fantasies that had played through his mind, each one better than the last, and there was no doubt in his mind that reality would be so much sweeter than everything he had dreamed of. Washington had shared nights with each of his boys, and had learned how to play them like the finest of instruments, and tonight he got to watch them play of each other. A solo could be beautiful, but when the different sounds worked together to create something bigger, that was when things became spectacular.

Where Washington might normally take control of the situation, intent on pulling every last ounce of pleasure he could out of the lithe body he had under him, it seemed tonight that they had made it their intention to put the focus on him.

Alexander had somehow maneuvered both himself and Benjamin to the side of the bed, so that when Lafayette pushed him down flat to the mattress, they were pressed up against his side. The Marquis settled himself atop of Washington, whose hands immediately moved to his hips. His hands were a firm weight against the General’s shoulders, and he started to pepper Washington’s jaw with open mouthed kisses and he started to speak in a low voice, “Your excellency, we have a plan for you. I do know that you were looking forward to taking our darling Alexander this night, and so you shall. But first, I have claimed the honor of treating you quite well, while the colonel takes apart the beautiful major for our enjoyment.” 

Turning his face allowed Washington the opportunity to catch the frenchman’s lips by surprise, and so the next moment was spent in bliss, with the taste of champagne on his tongue and the moans and gasps filling the air. Lafayette lets up, and moves his mouth back to his Washington’s jawline and slowly makes his way down the Commander’s body, punctuating his words with kisses, “Sir, you know better than anyone the names that have passed my lips in my prayers as you’ve taken me apart me in so many ways through the nights, and I must ask, which is it that you prefer?”

It isn’t Washington that answer the question, but rather Hamilton, lifting his head from where it was between Benjamin’s legs, “Why, Lafayette, I can’t believe you don’t already know the answer to that question. I always thought it was obvious, what with him going around calling us all son day in and day out.” 

He doesn’t get a chance to properly respond, as Lafayette had reached his destination, and his arousal was engulfed with the most pleasurable of sensations. He was torn between meeting the Marquis’ gaze, or watching Benjamin’s face contort in pleasure as his back arched and Hamilton did what Hamilton did best. 

His boys were much too talented at the tasks they put their minds toward, and while he was typically overjoyed to be on the receiving end, he had intentions for his colonel, and if Lafayette didn’t stop soon, those plans would be unable to come to fruition. The Marquis was enthusiastic in everything he did, and this was no different. Washington immediately set to kissing his way down the frenchman’s chest to shut the noise of complaint that dared to leave his swollen lips.

There was so much he wanted to do to the young body in his arms, and he immediately set to doing as much as he could. The boy’s legs spread so readily for him, and it was such a pleasure to be able to rub the smooth skin and claim it with bruises left from his teeth and hands, the marks were always so lovely the next morning, and were so much fun to replace once they faded. 

It was a secret favored pastime of his to remember every mark he placed on his boys, and simply brush his hands over them during the days, in order to remind them just who they belonged to. 

Lafayette was hard and leaking by the time Washington’s hand finally gripped his arousal, and he relished the low moan that filled the room the moment he made contact. The marquis was always so expressive. Washington lazily mouthed at his throat, as the young man’s hands made their way to his shoulders and his language devolved until it was unrecognizable to the general’s ears, all from the simple touch of a hand.

He looked over as Ben’s moans started to get higher pitched and more desperate, and was graced with the sight of the boy reaching his peak, his spend wet across his chest. The image had him closer to his own release than he was willing to admit, and he felt the ache between his legs now more than ever. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Benjamin’s open mouth as his breath started to calm

Not a moment passed before the General was being pushed onto his back once again, but this time it was Hamilton instead of Lafayette sitting astride his lap. Hamilton’s looks were beyond description, especially now of all times. The color was high on his cheeks, and his eyes were alight with the most impish of sparks, with his hair draping over his shoulders, and his body simply writhing to meeting Washington’s touch as his hands struggled to touch every part at once.

He felt the gaze of his two other boys upon them, just as he felt their arms brushing his sides. This was everything he could have possibly wished for, and it was more than he ever imagined actually happening. They truly did spoil him, and he did his best to return the favor. 

When the general’s hand made his way between Hamilton’s cheeks, he was shocked in the most wonderful of ways to find the boy already stretched and slick. It wasn’t much later that Alexander was astride his lap, and he was surrounded by the most exquisite tightness as the Colonel slowly inched his way down and was far from silent all the while, “Oh, you do know how much I’ve been looking forward to this is everything i’ve been wanting, needing, oh, you’ll make sure I feel this, won’t you?”

Washington didn’t let out a verbal reply, but gripped Hamilton’s hips hard enough that there were sure to be bruises exactly in the shape of his hands the next day, and shifted his body as to heighten the sensation.

This was heaven, if there truly was a thing to be found on earth. Some might describe their actions as worthy of hellfire, but it simply felt too good to be wrong. He was too close as it was, and Alexander’s masterful motions were only pushing him further to the edge, especially when joined with the worshipful caresses of his Benjamin and Lafayette.

It was over much too soon, and he couldn’t help the low groan that left him as he reached his release. It was Ben who lead Alexander to his own peak, swallowing Hamilton’s moans in their kiss. 

Lafayette was the one who brought over a damp cloth, and Washington who cleaned them all up before they settled down and allowed Morpheus to take over. Sleeping together in such a manner was not a luxury he frequently allowed himself or anyone, but it was one he had wished was allowed to become more commonplace. 

Benjamin tucked himself into his side, making himself as small as possible, while Lafayette settled his head in the space between Washington’s shoulder and neck, and rest his arm on the Commander’s chest, which Alexander had claimed for himself to spread out on.

They would wake the next morning to find themselves unmoved, with the sun streaming in through the curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> I was double-dared to write smut, and since I am not one to back down from a challenge, that is exactly what I did. I don't believe this will become a common occurrence on my part, nor do I believe I will ever write anything more explicit than this. However, I do hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me at my tumblr: ashilrak
> 
> I would love to know what you think!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
